Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance Episode 2
by Angel1025
Summary: Every single Power Ranger generation from Mighty Morphin to Mystic Force join forces to stop an ultimate evil. Please comment.


_Previously on Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance:_

_An evil being from the Under World has sought to take over the surface world._

"From this day on, all shall bow to Apocalypse!"

_As such, he got his right-hand assistant to revive all the destroyed foot soldiers and even bring some of them to the future._

"Well, that's the last of then." said Pink Ranger, Syd.

"Question is 'what are they?'" said Yellow Ranger, Z.

"And it seems like its coming from the year 2007. Just for safety measures, I recommend that you guys take the Time Ship and destroy the source." said Alex to the Time Force Rangers.

_Meanwhile, some rangers are being teleported to an unknown location._

"Guys, I'm not sure, but I think we're tel—"said Dustin before getting teleported along with his fellow former Ninja Storm Rangers and Sensei.

_While other rangers are being reunited after a long period of time._

"Hey guys." said Kimberly.

"Oh my god, Kim." said Jason.

_Unfortunately, the rangers were also reunited with some other characters they wished they didn't see again. Especially since they have their morphers._

"What are we going to do?" asked Kimberly.

"I don't know." said Jason.

"We're trapped. There's no way out." said Adam.

"We gotta do something." said Rocky.

"Yeah, but what?" asked Zack.

Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance

Right now Jason, Zack, Rocky, Adam, and Kimberly were in a corner surrounded by Tengas.

"Looks like we have no choice but to keep fighting." said Red Ranger, Jason.

"Jason, there is no way we're going to beat them all. Not without your morphers." said former Pink Ranger, Kimberly.

Just as the Tengas we're about to strike, two voices break them off.

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Titanium Power!"

The feathered foot soldiers turned to find the Lightseed Rescue Rangers.

"This seems a lot fair now." said Red Ranger, Carter.

The Lightspeed rangers then position themselves for battle.

_Opening Credits (Opening theme performed and sung the same way as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Movie theme)_

**_They have survived the most deadly quests._**

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:

Jason/Red Ranger

Zack/Black Ranger

Kimberly/Pink Ranger

Billy/Blue Ranger

Tommy/White Ranger

Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers:

Delphine/White Ranger

Aurico/Red Ranger

Cestro/Blue Ranger

Corcus/Black Ranger

Tideus/Yellow Ranger

Power Rangers Zeo:

Katherine/Pink Ranger

Tanya/Yellow Ranger

Adam/Green Ranger

Rocky/Blue Ranger

Trey/Gold Ranger

_**They have proven themselves to truly be the best.  
**_

Power Rangers Turbo:

Justin/Blue Ranger

Power Rangers in Space:

Andros/Red Ranger

TJ/Blue Ranger

Carlos/Black Ranger

Ashley/Yellow Ranger

Cassie/Pink Ranger

Zhane/Silver Ranger

Power Rangers Lost Galaxy:

Leo/Red Ranger

Kai/Blue Ranger

Damon/Green Ranger

Kendrix/ Pink Ranger

Maya/Yellow Ranger

Mike/Magna Defender

_**No one will ever take them down**_

Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue:

Carter/Red Ranger

Chad/Blue Ranger

Joel/Green Ranger

Kelsey/Yellow Ranger

Dana/Pink Ranger

Ryan/Titanium Ranger

Power Rangers Time Force:

Jen/Pink Ranger

Wes/Red Ranger

Lucas/Blue Ranger

Katie/Yellow Ranger

Trip/Green Ranger

Eric/Quantum Ranger

Power Rangers Wild Force:

Cole/Red Ranger

Taylor/Yellow Ranger

Max/Blue Ranger

Danny/Black Ranger

Alyssa/White Ranger

Merrick/Lunar Wolf Ranger

_**The power lies on their side**_

Power Rangers Ninja Storm:

Shane/Red Wind Ranger

Dustin/Yellow Wind Ranger

Tori/Blue Wind Ranger

Hunter/Crimson Thunder Ranger

Blake/Navy Thunder Ranger

Cam/Green Samurai Ranger

Power Rangers Dino Thunder:

Conner/Red Ranger

Ethan/Blue Ranger

Kira/Yellow Ranger

Trent/White Ranger

Power Rangers S.P.D.:

Sky/Red Ranger

Bridge/Blue Ranger

Z/Yellow Ranger

Syd/Pink Ranger

Doggie/Shadow Ranger

Power Rangers Mystic Force:

Nick (Bowen)/Red Ranger

Xander/Green Ranger

Madison/Blue Ranger

Chip/Yellow Ranger

Vida/Pink Ranger

Daggeron/Solaris Knight

Udonna/White Ranger

Leanbow/Wolf Warrior

_**Go, Go Power Rangers**_

Villains:

Apocalypse

Reaper

Allies:

Morpheus (Not that Morpheus)

Alpha 7

DECA

Karone

Circuit

Sensei Kanoi Watanabe

Kapri

Marah

_**Go, Go Power Rangers**_

Hayley

Cassidy

Devin

Kat

Boom

Piggy

Clare

Leelee

Toby

Nicki

Phineus

Bulk

Skull

_**Go, Go Power Rangers**_

_**Ultimate Alliance**_

_All the zords are walking together_

Power Rangers Ultimate Alliance

_End of Opening Credits_

Episode 2: United We Stand Part 2

As the Tengas charged toward Carter and the others, the opposing rangers had done the same.

While Carter and Pink and Blue Rangers, Dana and Chad simply shot at the enemy with their Rescue Blasters, Yellow, Green, and Titanium Rangers, Kelsey, Joel, and Ryan decided to go at them head on.

Joel constantly leaps from place to place to avoid attacks, while at the same time, doing jump kicks.

Kelsey just went straight forward the Tengas with straight on attacks.

Ryan just used basic fighting moves against them.

After there were only a few left, the remaining Tengas decided to retreat and fly away.

"Go back to your war letter deliveries, you Non-mighty Ducks!" yelled Joel.

The Lightspeed rangers then unmorphed, picked up the other rangers' morphers and handed it to them as they got up.

"Jason." said Carter.

"Hey, Carter. Hey thanks for helping us back there." said Jason.

"You know them?" asked Kimberly.

"Jason and I worked together along with other Red Rangers some years back."

"Hey, we owe you guys one." said Blue Ranger, Rocky checking out Kelsey.

Kelsey gives a little smile.

"Hey, it's nothing. It's what rangers do." said Chad.

Suddenly, all the rangers were teleported somewhere just like Ninja Storm did.

_New Tech. City, Delta Command Base, 2027, earlier that day_

SPD had just found out about the wormhole and had just received an odd e-mail saying that all 5 rangers, including their Green Ranger are needed in 2007 and are given coordinates to where they are to go.

"I think I know who this person's referring too." said Z.

Sometime later, the SPD Rangers are at the alley where Jack, Ally, and Piggy help give out clothes to the unfortunate.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?" asked Jack seeing his former partners.

After telling Jack what has been happening lately, the rangers tried to convince Jack to come with them.

"Guys, I want to help, but that's not my life anymore." said Jack.

"Come on, Bro. We need you." said Z.

Z knew that by saying "Bro," that that might tip the odds more on their side.

"Besides, if we fail in the past, all this might cease to exist." she then adds knowing that that would have been more than enough to convince the former Red Ranger to come with them.

Jack looks over at Ally.

"Go get'em, Robin Hood." said Ally, with a smile, as a way to say he has her blessing.

"I'm in." said Jack.

"I hope you like green." said Sky as he hands Jack his Green Ranger morpher.

Jack takes the morpher and asks how they are going to get there. As the rangers headed back to base, the others explain to Jack what Cruger told them.

"You see, apparently, SPD has secretly been working on a new branch called Time Force." said Sky.

"They're going to be just like us, only they deal with issues involving time travel." said Syd.

"And the only way that would work is if they have a machine that can send one traveling through time." said Bridge.

"So over the years, Kat, Boom, and everyone else in the tech. dept. had been working on creating a sort of Time Ship." said Z.

"No kiddin'. Have you guys seen the ship yet?"

"Not yet. We're supposed to hop aboard the second we get there." said Z. "Did you say goodbye to Ally and packed everything you would need, just in case?"

"Yeah."

An hour later, the rangers are underneath the delta base in an underground docking bay. They followed Cruger, Kat, and Boom to the ship.

"There she is rangers. The Time Force Time Ship." said Cruger.

The Time Ship was basically a simplified version of the Time Ship in the 31st century.

"She's beautiful, sir." said Jack.

"Great to have you back, Landors. Well, I guess this farewell for now."

"Oh, by the way, here." said Boom, giving the rangers a laptop.

"This laptop will allow you to keep contact with us." said Kat. "Goodbye, rangers."

"I'm going to miss you guys." said Boom, practically crying.

After the rangers said their goodbyes, they got into the Time Ship, put their luggage into the carry-on compartment, except for Syd holding her stuffed elephant Peanuts, found a seat, buckled up, and prepared for launch.

Cruger, Kat, and Boom are up in the control room setting up ship for department. On one side of the bay is a wormhole set for 2007. Kat started the countdown.

"Time Ship launch will commence in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Time Ship launch begin."

Suddenly, the Time Ship headed straight toward the worm hole. After the ship had gone through, the wormhole closed.

_Astro Megaship mark 2, in space, 2007_

Things seemed to be going smoothly in space, as the 6 space rangers headed toward Mirinoi to see Red Ranger, Andros' baby sister Karone. It was going to be really awkward for Silver Ranger, Zhane, as he and Karone were actually starting to develop a relationship, until she left to help out the Galaxy Rangers. Suddenly, they got an odd e-mail. Pink Ranger, Cassie read the message.

"Rangers, it is time for you all to start your most dangerous mission yet. I attached a file showing the coordinates to where you are to learn more about this mission. But, before you do, I need you to make a few pit stops along the way.'"

"You think we should believe whoever this is?" asked Blue Ranger, TJ.

"It could be a trap." said Yellow Ranger, Ashley.

"And it's not like they gave us a lot of info." said Zhane.

"Well, Andros, what do you think we should do?" asked Black Ranger, Carlos.

Andros takes a minute to think about.

"Well, I say we go check it out, but be heavily on our guard. So where are we going first?"

"Conveniently enough, the closest place is Mirinoi." said Cassie.

"So let's keep the course and fasten the velocity." said Andros.

_New York City_

In the sleep that never sleeps, are Pink and Yellow Zeo Rangers, and roommates, Katherine and Tanya. While Tanya is trying to become a performer for a Broadway musical, Kat is trying to become a back-up dancer. The same day as everything else, Kat and Tanya head to a building for Tanya's singing audition. As they sat in the waiting room, they noticed a young woman sitting right next to them.

"Here for any particular role?" asked Tanya.

"Nothing in particular. Just trying to get whatever I can get." said the young woman.

"I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks."

"I'm Tanya. And this is my friend and roommate, Kat."

"Hello." said Kat.

"I'm Kira." said the former Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Say, Kira, would you like to have lunch with Tanya and me after both your auditions?" asked Kat.

"Sure. That would be great."

After the auditions, the three of them had lunch a quaint little restaurant downtown. In the middle of the meal, a group of Cyclobots appeared and started attacking the place. While everyone ran outside, Kat, Tanya, and Kira stayed to fight.

"Kira, get out of here. We'll take care of them." said Tanya.

"No way. I'm staying. I can take them."

Katherine, like Zach, combined her dance moves with her fighting moves.

Tanya constantly did kicks to head and chest area.

Kira, used her environment to her advantage, such as making a cyclobot trip on the table by pulling off the table cloth.

A few minutes afterwards, all of the mechanical foot soldiers were destroyed.

"Are you okay?" asked Tanya to Kira as she and Kat walked over to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Suddenly, the femme fatale trio was teleported.

_Silver Hills_

It has been an ordinary day for Red Time Force and Quantum Ranger, Wes and Eric as they do their usual drive around to make sure everything is in order, doing the Silver Guardian thing. As they were driving down the road, Wes spots something coming from the sky.

"Eric, it's the Time Ship!" said Wes.

Eric takes a quick look to the right to witness the ship. After taking a quick peek, Eric started driving towards where the ship is landing. After a few minutes driving the two Silver Guardians had reached the landed vessel. Wes and Eric instantly got out of the car the second they got there, to be greeted by their old friends and Wes' true love. Jen got out of the Time Ship the instant they landed, as they saw Eric's car. After seeing Wes, the Pink Ranger's heart starting racing as she headed closer and closer to him.

"Jen!" yelled Wes.

"Wes!" yelled Jen in response.

When they were inches away from each other, Wes instantly planted a kiss on her sweet, warm lips. After half a minute, Wes and Jen let each other go, as they went to greet one another. As usual when Katie when to hug the Red and Quantum Ranger, she ended hugging them a little too tightly. All of a sudden, Trip took a look at a device he was holding in his hand. Circuit pops his head out of Trip's bag.

"Is everything okay, Trip?" asked Circuit.

"Hey guys, you might wanna take a look at this." said Trip to his fellow rangers.

_To be continued…_


End file.
